shingekinokyojinfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
始祖巨人
| Height = | Abilities = Titan creation, Titan behavioral control, memory manipulation of Subjects of Ymir | Current holder = 艾連·葉卡 | Former holders = 尤米爾·弗利茲 Karl Fritz Mr. Reiss Uri Reiss Frieda Reiss 古利夏·葉卡 | Allegiance = | Debut manga = Scream | Debut anime = | Debut anime movie = | Debut live-action = | Debut novel = | Debut visual novel = | Debut video game = }} }} 始祖巨人（始祖の巨人）是九大巨人之一，同時也是史上第一位巨人。擁有創造跟控制其他巨人的能力，並且可以修改尤米爾之民的記憶。目前的持有者為 艾連·葉卡 。在大部分的時間下這項能力被封印休眠，只有在特殊情況下才能被發揮出來。 According to 瑪雷's Titan Biology Research Society, the Founding Titan is the point where the "paths" that connect all Subjects of Ymir and Titans cross. Because of this, those who hail from Marley sometimes call it the . 能力 Titan creation The Founding Titan can transform Subjects of Ymir into Titans, and can even make them as massive as the 超大型巨人. Karl Fritz used this ability to create the thousands of Colossus Titans that make up the 城牆. 吉克·葉卡 的 野獸巨人 can also transform Subjects of Ymir into Titans by screaming after injecting those it wishes to transform with its spinal fluid. It is said that Zeke's Beast Titan has abilities similar to the Founding Titan; therefore, it can be assumed that the method for the Founding Titan is similar, if not identical. 控制巨人 By screaming, the Founding Titan grants its user the ability to control Titans at will and make them follow virtually any order. This was demonstrated by 艾連·葉卡, who unintentionally commanded nearby Titans to eat 黛娜·弗里茲's Titan and attack the 盔甲巨人. It was also used by Karl Fritz to build the Walls, commanding many Colossus Titans to harden their bodies and confine themselves into the resulting structures. Over a thousand years earlier, this same ability was used by 尤米爾·弗利茲—the first Founding Titan and progenitor of all Titans—who utilized the Titans to accomplish great deeds for her subjects, 艾爾迪亞's forefathers, though these claims could never be supported. There is no known limit to the Founding Titan, though its range is so extensive as to make Titans perform actions which threaten their own lives. Rod Reiss stated that the power has the capacity to wipe out all the Titans, if used to its full potential. 記憶控制 Those who possess the Founding Titan are able to erase or modify the memory of Subjects of Ymir, even entire populations if skilled enough. It was used by Frieda Reiss to remove Historia's memories of her visits, and by the First King to make his subjects forget the history of the world before the Walls' installation, making him one of the few inside the Walls knowledgeable of the world's true status. These memories, however, appear to be accessible in dreams, as Historia would sometimes be able to dream about her encounters with Frieda, although she would forget about them once she awoke. However, non-Subjects of Ymir such as the Ackerman bloodline, the Asian clan, and the noble families are immune to this mental manipulation. 血緣關係的必要 Only a member of the royal family, either Fritz or Reiss, can make full use of the Founding Titan. However, it appears that if the Founding Titan is held within someone outside of the royal family, the power can still be used if the inheritor is in physical contact with a member of the royal family. This was seen when Eren unleashed the Founding Titan upon striking the hand of 黛娜·弗里茲's Titan form, and some time later when Rod and Historia Reiss laid hands on Eren's back, triggering the resurfacing of 古利夏·葉卡's memories. However, when attempting to see past memories while holding hands with Historia, this method failed. Eren has considered whether touching a royal-blooded Titan will work a second time, though he has not spoken this idea publicly out of concern for Historia's safety. Despite inheriting the memories of the world and the ability to control the Titans, no Founding Titan of royal blood after the 巨人之戰 expressed any desire to free humanity from the Titans, even if the inheritor had expressed that desire before inheriting it. This was because these Founding Titans inherited the ideology of Karl Fritz along with his memories. Frieda used to suffer from fits of madness and depression due to those memories, and claimed that Eldians were sinners who deserved their punishment. 歷史 Nearly 2,000 years ago, 尤米爾·弗利茲 gained the power of the Titans and became the first of all Titans. While Ymir is said to have been the progenitor of all Nine Titans, her Titan is only ever attributed by name to the Founding Titan. After holding her power for 13 years, Ymir died by unknown means, and her power was split between nine inheritors, the ancestors of the Nine Titans. For the next 1,700 years, Ymir's Founding Titan presumably remained within her direct descendants in the royal Fritz family. The Eldian Kingdom, founded by the Nine Titans after Ymir's death, possessed a history of strife for control over the Titans between the various familial houses subservient to the royal family, but order was nonetheless maintained thanks to the Founding Titan. After these seventeen centuries, the Founding Titan was inherited by Karl Fritz, the 145th King. King Fritz chose to abandon the conflicts of Eldia and relocated the capital of Eldia to 帕拉迪島 where he used the Founding Titan to guide many Colossus Titans in the building of three 城牆: Maria, Rose, and Sheena. In the absence of the Founding Titan, the 巨人之戰 began. Over the course of the war, Eldia lost all its territory on the continental mainland to 瑪雷 and its people fled overseas to Paradis Island where they entered into the Walls. Once the people were gathered within the Walls, King Fritz made use of the Founding Titan to erase the memories of the outside world from the minds of most of the population, leading them to believe they were the last remnants of humanity in a world overrun by the Titans. Upon the closing of the gates of Wall Maria, King Fritz announced to his relatives who chose to remain across the sea that a pact had been made with the Founding Titan. In order to secure peace for Eldia while simultaneously arranging for the nation's eventual destruction, King Fritz ensured that all successors after him would be overcome by his will if they chose to use the Founding Titan for Eldia's sake. Some time afterward, the King passed his power over to his descendants in the royal family, now known as the Reiss family. For generations, the Reiss family passed the Founding Titan down from successor to successor. Eventually, the Founding Titan was inherited by Uri Reiss from his father. Early in his life with the Founder, Uri protected himself from 肯尼·阿卡曼 using his Titan, and he would later become a close friend of his would-be assassin. Sometime later, in the year 842, Uri Reiss passed on the Founding Titan to his niece Frieda Reiss, daughter of his older brother Rod Reiss. Frieda presumably made little use of the Founding Titan for the next three years, though on occasion she visited her half-sister 希斯特莉亞·雷斯 and used the Founding Titan to erase her memories of each visit. When three years had passed, the fall of Wall Maria began. After hearing of the attack on Shiganshina District, the Reiss family gathered in the underground cavern beneath the chapel where the Founding Titan had been passed on for generations. While in the cavern, they were visited by 古利夏·葉卡, who had been tasked by Eren Kruger with taking the Founding Titan thirteen years ago. Grisha identified himself as an Eldian and Subject of Ymir and begged for Frieda to use the Founding Titan to save the people of the Walls, but his pleas went unanswered. Seeing no choice but to fulfill his promise to Kruger, Grisha transformed into the 進擊的巨人 and fought with Frieda's Founding Titan. Due to her inexperience, Frieda was quickly overpowered and Grisha stole her power, killing Frieda before turning his attention to the Reiss family and wiping out their line, save for Rod who escaped with his life. Grisha returned to Wall Rose shortly afterward and searched for his family. He found his son Eren and adopted daughter Mikasa, but learned that his wife Carla had been killed. Grisha entrusted Kruger's mission to Eren, leading him into the woods alone and injecting him with a Titan serum. Eren would have no memory of the event for the next five years, and as a mindless Titan, he consumed his father, inheriting both the Attack Titan and the Founding Titan. 故事 Clash of the Titans arc For five years, the power of the Founding Titan remains unused until the year 850. Believing that 艾連·葉卡 is the current holder of the Founding Titan, the "Coordinate" sought after by 瑪雷, the Warriors capture him with the intent of taking him to their hometown. At this time, the 調查軍團 comes to his rescue and a chase ensues. When Eren is freed from the Warriors' grasp, he comes into contact with the 巨人 of Dina Fritz during the Wall Rose invasion, his father's first wife and a descendant of royalty. In a moment of rage, he punches the hand of Dina's Titan, contacting her royal matter, and the power of the Founding Titan comes forth in that moment in the presence of her royalty. Following Eren's will, all the Titans nearby attack Dina's Titan, tearing it to pieces and allowing for the Survey Corps to escape. When 萊納·布朗 attempts to pursue Eren, he threatens him and the other Warriors to stay away, and the Founding Titan reaches out to the Titans nearby, causing them to chase after Reiner's 盔甲巨人. The Uprising arc Eren's ability to control the Titans becomes a key mystery for the Survey Corps. Over a week after the Wall Rose crisis, the Founding Titan begins to leak memories of its previous holders into Eren's mind, where he sees visions of Frieda Reiss before forgetting the memories. Around the same time, 希斯特莉亞·雷斯 begins seeing memories of Frieda's visits in her dreams, though she does not remember them when she awakens. Sometime later, Eren and Historia are captured by Rod Reiss, who desires to feed Eren to a Titan Historia in order to return the Founding Titan to the Reiss family. In the underground of the Reiss Chapel, Rod and Historia place hands on Eren's body, and their royal presence brings out the memories of his father, Grisha, taking the Founding Titan from Frieda five years before. Rod recalls the story of the event and explains the nature of the Founding Titan to Historia and how it influenced the monarchs of the Reiss family since the time of the First King. Historia nearly accepts the task, but refuses it in the end. In desperation, Rod ingests the Titan serum meant for Historia, becoming a Titan of gargantuan size. After escaping from the underground of the chapel, Eren attempts to use the power of the Founding Titan to stop Rod's Titan from advancing towards Orvud District, though he makes no progress and does not understand why. Return to Shiganshina arc Two months later, the Survey Corps reclaim Shiganshina District. They come to the basement of the Yeager family household where Grisha had kept his secrets for Eren. In one of three journals hidden within the basement, they read Grisha's story of his childhood and when he learned the nature of the Founding Titan. In Grisha's past, he had joined a group of Eldia Restorationists who desired to take the Founding Titan from the king of the Walls in order to restore 艾爾迪亞 to glory. The organization failed and Grisha alone was given the task of taking the Founding Titan by Eren Kruger, an Eldian spy in the government of Marley. When the military of the Walls gathers to discuss the discoveries from the basement, Eren thinks back to the time when the Founding Titan came forth in the presence of the Titan that ate his mother. Recalling his father's memories of his first wife, Dina, Eren realizes that Dina's Titan was responsible for the presence of the Founding Titan. However, Eren decides against revealing his discovery to the military, fearing that the idea of turning a royal into a Titan for Eren to come into contact with may put Historia Reiss' life at risk. 軼事 * 漢吉·佐耶 created the term to refer to the ability and any holder of the power of the Titans who could master it. Curiously, the Eldia Restorationists and other inhabitants of 瑪雷 also referred to the power by this name. * 艾爾迪亞n artwork has on several occasions depicted the power of the Founding Titan as a . This may be an artistic choice meant to represent the scream-based trigger which activates the Founding Titan's power to control other Titans. 資料出處 導航 de:Urtitan en:Founding Titan es:Titán Fundador fr:Titan Originel ru:Титан Прародитель it:Coordinata pl:Koordynat category:巨人